


Cherry Chapstick

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [46]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-04
Updated: 2008-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #48 - That Girl</p><p>Song fic, as much as I typically hate them… I LOVE this song (I Kissed a Girl – Katy Perry) ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Chapstick

_This was never the way I planned_  
Not my intention  
I got so brave  
Drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It’s not what I’m used to  
Just want to try you on  
I’m curious for you  
Caught my attention 

Hannie, as she was called by those close to her, was beautiful, sophisticated, aloof, and shy, and currently, very attracted to the girl across the room who was dancing with all her body in slightly awkward movements that still managed to be sexier than skin. Hannie found herself having thoughts that she really shouldn’t, not now, not ever, at least not if she wanted to remain the good girl she had always been.

_I kissed a girl_  
And I liked it  
Taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl  
Just to try it  
Hope my boyfriend don’t mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don’t mean I’m in love tonight  
I kissed a girl  
And I liked it.  
I LIKED IT! 

But there was something about the other’s body, this nameless girl, her face, her eyes, her lips. Hannie was shocked at her own thoughts.

_No I don’t even know your name_  
It doesn’t matter  
You’re my experimental game  
Just human nature  
It’s not what good girls do  
Not how I should behave  
My head is so confused  
Hard but you remain 

Before she knew it, Hannie was heading across the room, and started dancing close to the other girl, reaching a hand out to guide her along and bring them smoothly together with the skill of many years of ballet.

_I kissed a girl_  
And I liked it  
Taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl  
Just to try it  
Hope my boyfriend don’t mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don’t mean I’m in love tonight  
I kissed a girl  
And I liked it.  
I LIKED IT! 

The other girl turned, shocked, but not displeased, and stared at Hannie as she began to dance once more, trying to match her cultured moves, her tongue touching a corner of her mouth in concentration. Hannie had had enough, and knew she wouldn’t be able to take it if she didn’t try – thank god for the liquid courage she had been downing all night! She feathered her lips over the other’s, softly, lightly, barely there in a butterfly kiss of sorts.

_Us girls we are so magical_  
Soft skin  
Red lips  
So kissable  
hard to resist  
So touchable  
You got to deny it  
Eh no big deal  
It’s innocent 

It was a breathy moan, sweet like honey, that spurred her on, begged her to seek further, deeper, more, and she did, pressing them together thigh to thigh, hip to hip, chest to wondrously soft chest, and mouth to mouth, their tongues playing teasingly, but undemanding in their dance, with each other. It was pure heaven, and Hannie knew she wanted more.

 _I kissed a girl_  
And I liked it  
Taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl  
Just to try it  
Hope my boyfriend don’t mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don’t mean I’m in love tonight  
I kissed a girl  
And I liked it.  
I LIKED IT!


End file.
